Cyril
Cyril is Maxx's guide and helper. He first appeared in comic #2. In Comic #131, he presented himself to Hannah, saying that his name is Cyril. Until that,he was referred to as "Guidey". Bad Guide.png|Cyril after drinking too much CyrilGhost1.png|Cyril's Ghost Drunk Cyril.png|Cyril in a soldier's uniform CyrilPyjamas.png|Cyril wearing the Wizard Pyjamas (Robes) General Information Cyril has a not-so-secret crush on Hannah. Cyril's parents abandoned him in a python-infested desert and replaced him with a zombie . This is shown in comic #44. He still has nightmares about it. It also showed Day]] comic. Cyril '''also ate a Nature's Gift (dubbed "Flower") in comic #253, in which he has been developing Magic Powers. He has denied this in his mind(#280), where the Nature's Gift has told him that he is now a wizard. '''Cyril '''also becomes remarkably more insightful when he begins to fear that his life is coming towards an end ("Imminent death makes me verbose.") such as in comic #110. Aley describes '''Cyril as a wishy-washy coward in comic #96. In comic #157, Cyril got drunk after tasting many strange drinks made by Aley and went on an adventure to find Maxx . He eventually finds himself sitting in the middle of the Corruption with a soldier's uniform on and no memory of what's happened. When Cyril dies, like all other NPC s, he is taken to the Clouds by an angel in the Column O' Light (due to NPC s not being important enough to take to Heaven since they respawn in the morning). He has died twice so far, in comics #16 and #173. When''' Cyril died for the first time in comic #16 , he was given a Cellphone by Remmy to keep him updated on what's happening below the clouds. When he died the second time, before he went to the Clouds , Hannah sprinkled some of Aley's fairy dust on him to resurrect him. Starting in comic #56 , '''Cyril '''gets a fear of water, as they almost drown by going down a shaft. In comic #320 Cyril begins his "training" with Flower, though it is not until comic #322 that he becomes capable of casting spells. Cyril's favorite color is russet green. This is revealed in comic 318, shortly before Flower insults him for this. Attacks In comic #163, it was revealed that '''Cyril '''is absolutely useless in combat, not even knowing which part of a sword to hold. According to Maxx , he is useful as a meatshield. In comic #113, it is shown that '''Cyril '''holds a grudge against Maxx for leaving him to his death when he died for the first time. '''Magic: After gaining the ability to use magic Cyril became actually useful in combat. Known Spells: Spring Lock This spell was used in comic 419 and is most likely a reference to the Japanese game Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch. Rabbit Storm Cyril summons a giant bunny to crush his opponent. This was only seen used on Xane (comic #400). Banish Undead Cyril summons a orb of light to vaporize undead entities. He used this spell accidentally while reading a book.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:NPC Category:Guide